Naruto: The Game
by savinglifelessness
Summary: AU, NarutoxBattle Royale Crossover. Everyone in the Naruto world is forced to partake in the Battle Royale Games! Who will survive? Who will die? Will anyone be proclaimed a winner? OC. FemHaku
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Battle Royale._

**Naruto: The Game**

**Chapter 1: The new guy**

"'S too damn early to get up."

The buzzing of the alarm kept getting louder and louder. With a loud groan, Naruto smashed down on the alarm, knocking the clock of the table in the process, causing it to break.

"Damn... I go through more clocks that way..."

Naruto cursed under his breath as he shuffled down the hallway for a shower. He hated Konoha High... In fact, if it wasn't for Gaara, Hinata, and Karyama, he'd have dropped out a long time ago, he had actually, in the ninth grade for about a month, but Hinata had convinced him to come back. Anyways, the boy made his way into the shower, turning on the hot water to begin his day. The water soaked his mildly long, spiky, blonde hair that had black tips from where he dyed it, only for the water to turn cold halfway through.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, hopping out of the water. "Goddamn it." Shaking his head, he turned off the water and stepped out, quickly drying himself and then wrapping the towel around his waist

More curses made their way under the boy's breath as he went to his room to get dressed. He made sure that his father heard them, including the terms about the water in the shower. Once inside his room, Naruto proceeded to get dressed. He put on a pair baggy, black pants with orange trim, a sleeveless black shirt with writing in orange letters that said: "One by one, the penguins are stealing my sanity", a pair of black combat boots with flames on the toes, and a pair of fishnet sleeves. He finished the outfit by putting on his spiked collar and wristbands that Hinata had gotten him last year.

"Great... another lovely day at Konoha High, where the grass is blue and the shit is orange." He muttered, slinging his backpack over his back and walking down the hallway. He muttered a form of goodbye to his father before walking outside and down the steps of the apartment complex. Once he finally got outside, he squinted at the bright sun. He glared at it and shook his head, walking with his back to it on his way to the school.

Around this time, Hinata Hyuuga had set off for school herself. She usually left her home without so much as a passing glance at any of her family. She trudged down the road with a cat-shaped backpack strapped on her shoulders. Her dark blue hair shined in the sun, but that was about the only thing sunny about her. Her solid black skirt came down to mid-thigh, and it was accompanied by a pair of purple and white striped stockings. She wore a dark violet top, and her arms were decorated with long, fingerless, elbow length, black gloves. She hated Mondays, especially sunny ones...

Sighing, she looked up at the sky. "Mondays suck," she muttered to herself, "it's the second worse day of the week. Sundays are worse because then you know you've got the entire week ahead of you." Glancing up, she saw a familiar blonde walking a couple blocks ahead of her. Quickening her pace, she almost smiled.

Naruto heard the quickening of footsteps behind him. He paused for only a moment, taking a deep breath of his cigarette that he had, trying to snuff it out before the girl caught up to him. His plan failed.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So did the old man." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, its days like this when you need 'em the most."

"I'm sure..." Hinata sighed. "Anyways... You finish your science project?"

"Like I had a choice..." Naruto responded. "Haruno doesn't take "It's only 2 in the afternoon, come back later..." for an excuse..."

"That's true," Hinata agreed, taking the cigarette out of Naruto's mouth and stomping it into the ground. "When you get lung cancer from that I'm going to laugh at you." She told him, a serious look on her face.

Naruto just shook his head and laughed, and slung a playful arm around Hinata's shoulders, reaching down to tickle her in the sides.

Although quiet, Naruto succeeded in getting the girl to laugh, something that only a select few could accomplish. Hinata eventually forced him away long enough to compose herself.

"At least you didn't have Ino as a partner." Hinata said with a yawn. "I would have strangled her if I had to hear her throw in a "Like, wow!" or something again..."

"True..." Naruto smiled. "I feel really bad for Lee though. Getting stuck with Sasuke is a punishment in itself, although to be honest, I feel bad for the emo pansy ass in some aspects as well..."

Hinata shook her head and gave Naruto a playful shove, "Don't be so mean. Sasuke can't help if he thinks everyone hates him." Naruto gave her a wide-eyed questioning glance and she just shook her head.

"We should go before we're later than normal..." Hinata said. "People are starting to think you're trying to copy Kakashi."

"Yeah, except I don't bury my face in porn during a test..." Naruto remarked. The two picked up their pace and eventually got to school just as the bell rang. A quick stop by their lockers, and then they parted ways for homeroom, Naruto being in Maito Gai's class for that, and Hinata in Kurenai Yuhi's.

Naruto caught the door right before it closed, smiling at his good fortune. No closed door meant no noise when walking in. Quietly moving in, he sat in his seat at the back with everyone staring. "What?" he asked, "I didn't know I was on display."

"Good job being late," A girl by the name of Brittany said loudly, enough to get Gai's attention.

Naruto shook his head and shot a glare at her, muttering "Fucking bitch..."

"Naruto and Brittany! You must not argue and fight like that! It is killing your youthfulness slowly, but surely!" Gai shouted.

"Gai-sensei! You are right as always! The power of youth continues to burn within you!" one Rock Lee shouted.

Various snickers were heard through out the class. Naruto simply shook his head. Lee was one of his closest friends, and he respected him, but Lee just didn't see that this "Flames of Youth crap was one of the reasons no one liked him...

"Lee," Naruto whispered, "Did you do the homework last night?"

Lee nodded, and gave Naruto a quizzical look, "Yeah, why?"

"I forgot about it."

Lee sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid the flame of youth is not burning so brightly in you Naruto, but fine, here."

Naruto smirked as he pulled out a paper and began to write down the answers. He had the same teachers with the same class all day, the only different one was homeroom, so he could always copy answers the period before. He looked to his right to see Ino Yamanaka staring at him, but one simple glare and a flash of the stud in his tongue caused the girl to look away, and go back to bugging Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata managed to make it into her classroom before the door was being shut, and as such, she was able to avoid the glares that Naruto received. She took her seat by her only friend in the room, Gaara.

"Hey Gaara," she said quietly, "What's up?"

Gaara shrugged, raising one gloved hand and twisting it left and right in a 'so-so' fashion. "How 'bout you?" He asked.

"I'm good," she replied, a half smile on her face. She looked towards the door to see a kid she had never met walk in. He wore a pair of extremely baggy camouflage pants, with camouflage straps attached to chains on them. He was wearing a pair of heavy combat boots, an olive drab t-shirt and a pair of camouflage gloves. His hair was frosted red and spiked up, and as he walked in her caught Hinata's eye, and gave a small smile.  
"May I ask your name?" Kurenai asked, scrolling down her clipboard of names to see if there were any additions, "Katsuki," he said, a bored expression on his face, "C'n I sit down? It's a two mile walk and I'm a little tired."

"Sure, right there." The teacher pointed to a desk a few seats in front of Gaara and Hinata, shrugging, he walked over to the seat and slung his backpack off his shoulder, dropping it onto the floor with a thud. Sighing, he dropped into the seat and leaned back."New kid..." Gaara whispered.

"I noticed..." Hinata replied.

Gaara sighed as he tugged on his gloves some. He was wearing a pair of black and red trimmed pants similar to Naruto's, black fingerless gloves, and a long sleeved, black shirt that had sleeves, which hid his hands when they weren't moving. His hair extended just to his shoulders and was blood red in color. He also had heavy eye-liner around his eyes.

"I saw him come in earlier, when he went to Tsunande's office..." a large boy by the name of Choji added. "Not sure where he came from though..."

Gaara glanced at Choji, and then rubbed at the tattoo on his forehead. It was the Kanji symbol for 'love,' which he had put on there a long time ago. "Hmm, Hinata, wanna say hi?"

Hinata blushed and started to stutter, but Gaara urged her on, finally getting Katsuki's attention.

"Um... H-hello..." the Hyuuga began. "M-my name's Hinata... It's nice to meet you..."

"Hi," Katsuki said, turning halfway around in the desk to face Gaara and Hinata, "I'm Katsuki," he held out his hand towards Gaara, who took it, a slight grin on his face.

"I'm Gaara," he said shortly, they were about to continue the conversation when Kurenai whapped her yardstick against her desk. "Katsuki, Gaara, Hinata, if I can't keep you three paying attention I'll just separate you."

Hinata blushed a beet red color and moved back to her normal position. Katsuki turned back to the front, while Gaara showed no emotion what so ever. Everyone who was staring at the three now faced the front. Kiba Inuzuka chuckled under his breath something about losers, and the class continued as normal.

Katsuki heard the quiet comment about losers, and he glanced over at the source of the noise, there was a kid wearing a letterman's jacket, a large K stitched on the front, and several footballs pinned to it.

"Bastard," Katsuki muttered, propping his head onto his hand, he glanced up at Kurenai as she spoke to the class. Leaning back he whispered, "Hey, what time does this class get out?"

"About five more minutes." Choji said as he looked at a watch on his arm.

"Too long if you ask me..." Gaara muttered.

Hinata grinned and giggled at Gaara's comment, Katsuki just smiled and shook his head. Rubbing her eyes, Hinata slumped forward on her desk, boredom setting in and making her eyes heavy.

"Tired again?" Gaara asked in mock concern, Hinata just glared at him from her desk and gave him a playful kick.

"She probably stayed out too late with Naruto..." Choji said with a smile. "Tell me how is the husband doin' anyways?"

Hinata's glare now became focused on Choji, showing the boy that he may have crossed the line. Gaara only smiled at the blush that once again showed up on Hinata's cheeks.

"Tell me something, if you like him so much, why not ask him out?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged, and blushed even deeper, attempting to hide her face in her arms. Katsuki glanced at Gaara, who had a grin on his face, and then back at Hinata who emitted a small squeak.

"Did she just squeak?" Katsuki asked, a smile on his face. Gaara nodded. Katsuki burst out laughing right as the bell rang so nobody heard it as they all rushed outside.

Naruto emerged from Gai's classroom followed closely by Lee. They headed towards the others to meet like they always did, only Naruto noticing that Hinata's face was about to explode.

"Hey, Hinata..." he asked as he looked at her. "You ok? You're face is all red... Are you running a fever?" He put his hand to her face to check.

At this Katsuki and Gaara burst into a loud fit of laughter as Naruto put his hand to Hinata's forehead. Irritated, she flicked his hand away and glared at Gaara and Katsuki.

Naruto, finally noticing the newcomer, glanced over Hinata's shoulder and whispered, "Who's the new guy?"

"I think his name is Katsuki..." she whispered back to Naruto, but spoke loud enough for Lee to hear as well since he wasn't there to meet him earlier either. "I don't know much else about him, except for the fact that he likes camo."

Lee smiled as he walked over to Katsuki and stuck his hand out. "YOSH! It is nice to meet you, Katsuki! My name is Rock Lee, Konoha High's handsome devil! It is an honor to meet you! I can tell by looking at you that the flames of youth are burning brightly with in you!"

Katsuki awkwardly shook his hand, and glanced over at Hinata, who just shook her head and sighed. "Nice to meet you Lee," he said, a slight grin on his face at the goofy kid in front of him, then, in a mock impression of Lee himself, he said, "I can see the flames of youth are burning even brighter within you!"

Everyone started laughing, even Lee, when it died down, it got quiet.

"Name's Naruto..." the remaining, boy who had yet to introduce himself stated. "So, Katsuki, where ya from, and what made you come to this hell hole?"Katsuki cracked his knuckles out of habit, and shrugged, "I came from Tokyo. Parents moved here to Konoha for some reason. Probably to get me away from my friend, Haku and Zabuza."

"Can't say I ever heard of a reason like that..." Naruto replied. "I feel bad that ya got dumped here though..."

"Do you hate this place that much, Naruto?" Hinata asked. "I mean, your dad does run the town..."

"Just because my old man is the mayor doesn't mean I have to like the town as much as him..." Naruto replied.

"True enough..." Gaara added.

Katsuki looked at Naruto, "Your dad runs the city?"

Naruto nodded.

"Damn... no offense but that's gotta suck."

Naruto nodded again.

Pretty soon a security guard yelled down the hallway, "Almost time! Hurry up!"

Katsuki sighed and pulled out his schedule, "Where the hell is my next class?" He muttered, looking it over until Hinata snatched it away.

"With us," she said, "Cool your in our class, meaning we get all day together."

Katsuki nodded, and followed Hinata, who rushed to her class ahead of the other three.

"So, just outta curiosity, why don't you ask Naruto out?"

"Um... Well... I um..." she began to think it over. "Naruto and I are... well, really close. My dad is also a very important figure in the town, so we've known each other a while..."

"I see... Like a brother-sister type thing, right?" Katsuki asked.

"No..." Hinata said shaking her head. "We've been really good friends for a while, and I'm scared that should I ask him, and something goes wrong, we'll end up hating each other. I mean, that shit about staying friends never works out..." Katsuki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But... it's up to you, I mean I can't interject too much because I don't know you guys very well."

Hinata nodded, and with a gesture, she led him into their classroom, to meet their teacher. Iruka.

When the school day finally ended, Naruto, Katsuki, Hinata, and Gaara found themselves sitting in Naruto's room. The door was shut, regardless of the fact that the four teens were the only ones at the house, and were listening to Crawling by Linkin Park. Hinata was currently messing with with her cat shaped backpack, Gaara was making small talk with Katsuki, and Naruto was finishing off a cup of ramen when the door to the house was being heard, slamming shut downstairs.

"Great... He's home..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Who is?" Katsuki asked.

"Pops..." Naruto replied with a yawn. He tossed his cup into the trashcan in his room, and counted down. "He'll be bursting into the room in about 3, 2, 1... Now."

Katsuki grinned as nothing happened, and then the door exploded inwards.

"Hey pops," Naruto said, not looking up from his cup of ramen.

"Who're these people?" His dad asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you know Hinata and Gaara, they come over almost every day. This is Katsuki, he's new here."

Katsuki gave a small wave, and his dad only glanced at him.

"Why are they here?" He demanded, giving Naruto a glare.

"Because... maybe I invited them?" Naruto asked, grinning at his dad.

Naruto's dad turned a tinge of pink, and slowly started to get darker each passing moment, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and then opened it again.

Katsuki gave a small chuckle at how he looked like a fish, and his dad just glared at him.

"Get them out."

"Nein."

"Now."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"Now..." Arashi replied now with his voice on the brink of yelling.

"I said now's not gonna work." Naruto replied.

"Then you leave." Arashi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Get out." Arashi said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and hopped off his bed. He smiled at his old man before walking out of the house, with Gaara, Hinata, and Katsuki all close behind. They had just got outside on the front porch when Arashi slammed the door shut behind them, and the sounds of faint locking could be heard behind them.

"Is he always like that?" Katsuki asked.

"Yup." Naruto said. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit as Hinata rolled her eyes. "He kicks me out at least once a month. I usually go back about two days later tops. The longest time was about two weeks." He paused taking a long drag then looked back at the others. "I finally got used to it one time, so I keep a few changes of clothes and shit over at Gaara's."

"Why don't you just get your own place?" Katsuki asked.

"Workin' on it." Naruto replied. "Gaara, Hinata, and myself are saving up for an apartment at least."

"Cool," Katsuki said, "Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned towards Katsuki with a questioning look on his face.

"Mind if I have one?"

Naruto shrugged and tossed one to Katsuki, who pulled out his own lighter and lit it. Meanwhile Hinata rolled her eyes even more.

"Smoking's bad for you," she said.

Katsuki turned to her with a grin on his face, "So is driving, eating, exercising, school, sleeping, everything. I'm sure I'll live."

Gaara seemed to chuckle at this, which made Hinata roll her eyes even more. "Anyways, so what do you wanna do now?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Want to go to my place?" Katsuki asked, "My parents wont really care, as they don't care much anyways."

"Works for me." Naruto said. The other two simply nodded in agreement

Katsuki nodded and led Naruto and company to his place, a three-story manor which sat atop a grassy hill. Hinata gasped at the sight of his house.

"This is where you live!?"

Katsuki nodded, and had a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, and forced a smile, "Want a grand tour?"

"Sure, I guess that'd be cool..." Naruto replied. "I thought my and Hinata's houses were big..."

The three of them followed Katsuki to the front steps and waited as he dug a key from his pocket to unlock the door with. They couldn't help, but wonder what kind of people Katsuki's parents were.

"Is your family someone important too?" Gaara asked, getting straight to the point.

"Kinda, my dad's a Marine Colonel and my mom's a lawyer. We get some money." Still Katsuki had a melancholy look, but he forced it away.

Opening the door wide, he stepped in the main hall and said, "Welcome to my 'humble' abode."

Hinata gasped, "Katsuki... its huge!" Katsuki glanced back and saw Naruto and Gaara nodding in agreement.

"Meh, its... home I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, Katsuki's mine though._

**Chapter 2: Class Trip**

Katsuki sat in his English class, bored as he and Naruto shot spitballs at Iruka. Hinata was asleep, and Gaara was doodling. Lee kept muttering things about wasting their youth but Katsuki just reached over and messed up Lee's bowl cut.

"Relax Lee, you can't tell me that you enjoy school that much."

Lee was about to reply when Iruka spoke.

"Alright everyone, we're nearing the time for our class trip."

Katsuki frowned and looked up at Iruka, Hinata woke up and yawned, Gaara dropped his pencil while Naruto continued to shoot spitballs. Lee snapped to some form of sitting attention, his spine rigid and his eyes focused intently on Iruka.

"This year we'll be spending a week in Tokyo, and then a special surprise at the end. We already contacted your parents, so all you need to do is pack and be here on Friday."

Katsuki felt excited, Zabuza and Haku would be on their spring vacation at that time.

_I'll finally get to see them again…_ He thought, a grin spreading across his face. He glanced over and saw Hinata smiling widely, and Naruto with a dark look on his face.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?"

He shook his head, "It's just another chance to catch shit from everyone."

Katsuki shook his head, "Dude, I've been here a month and you've never cared about what anyone said, why is this any different?"

"It just is," he muttered.

"Bullshit," Katsuki replied calmly, Naruto glanced up in surprise, Katsuki didn't swear that often, so when he did Naruto knew he was being serious. "You don't care, I know it. Be honest with me man."

"It's nothing," he said loudly, Katsuki knew he was fighting a losing battle so he just gave up. Hinata gave him a curious glance and he just shrugged.

After school, Katsuki went home and packed, calling Haku on the way. He got even more excited when she said that Zabuza and her would be meeting him at the airport. Hinata just went to her room and started packing stuff, while Naruto hung out with her and smoked.

"Not in my room," she told him, pulling it out and flicking it out the window, "I don't want it stinking in here."

He shook his head and sighed, then got up and hugged Hinata around the waist. She hugged him back, before a loud bang on the front door made them jump apart.

The next week was a blur for the five friends, struggling to not stare at the clock as Friday neared.

Finally, the day was there, Katsuki quickly hopped on the bus and ran to the back, with Hinata, Naruto, Lee and Gaara close behind. Quickly the rest of the class piled in. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Brittany Thomson, the only American exchange student, however, the real groan came from the five when Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga came on-board.

"He's not in our class!" Katsuki said under his breath, Naruto and Hinata just shrugged.

"What are the little turds doing on the back of my bus?" Neji asked, his eyes focusing directly on Hinata, who blushed and started to stutter.

"We're sitting here, asshole." Katsuki said, sounding and looking bored.

"What was that you called me?"

"I said you're an asshole, now why don't you go back up front and blow Iruka some more so he'll let you go on next year's class trip."

"What the… who the hell do you think you are!?" Neji reached down and picked up Katsuki by the collar of his olive drab t-shirt.

Katsuki just stared calmly at him, waiting for the inevitable punch that was coming, but Neji just looked confused. Eventually he dropped him, and walked away muttering.

"How the hell, why didn't he flatten your face?" Naruto asked, amazed.

"Cause his dad, your uncle Hinata, is my mom's client, and he knows it, for the first time I'm actually glad my mom's a lawyer, and a damn good one because he knows if he did actually hit me, my mom would drop your uncle like a bag of moldy potatoes."

Finally, everyone got on the bus, and they pulled onto the road, and then the highway. After about an hour, Katsuki pulled out his cell and called Haku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haku, its Shinya."

"Hey!" Came Haku's excited reply, "Where are you?"

"I'm still on my way to the airport, I'd say about another half hour, then I think it's a two hour flight to Tokyo. You still going to meet us there?"

"Um… Shinya… I uh… well our class is going on a trip as well, we don't know what's going on or anything, but apparently we're being split up into pairs, and we're playing some really famous game that none of us have ever heard about."

"You're fucking kidding right?"

"No, I'm really sorry Shinya, I really wanted to see you."

Katsuki sighed, "It's fine, it's not your fault. I'm gonna miss you, tell Zabuza I said hi."

"I will, I'm gonna miss you too Kat."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Do I ever listen to you?"

"No, I'll call you when we land, bye."

"Bye."

Katsuki slammed his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. "Damnit!" He exclaimed, punching the seat in front of him.

"Who's Shinya?"

Katsuki sighed, "That's my last name, my best friend Zabuza, before we got to know each other we both called each other by my last name. When I met Haku she said that she liked the name Shinya better and kept calling me that. Half the time she forgets that my first name is actually Katsuki."

"Oh, and who is Haku?"

"A really close friend of mine, I've known Zabuza longer, but I find that I'm a lot closer to Haku. They live in Tokyo, they were gonna meet us at the airport but for some reason their school set up some mysterious trip."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Katsuki shook his head, "It's fine, not your fault Hinata."

As we pulled up to the airport, Katsuki glanced out and saw a bunch of military men standing near armored trucks, wielding weapons. .

After the five went through security, they sat outside our gate, just relaxing by a window. Katsuki was listening to his iPod, and Naruto and Hinata were cuddling together. Katsuki sat there and still couldn't help but be reminded of the days when he was with Haku.

We never dated, not officially, it was a lot like what Hinata and Naruto have going on. Unfortunately I didn't get to be with her long, as we admitted we liked each other the day I found out I was moving, which was about three days. After that we skipped school and spent those 72 hours with each other entirely. Not a moment went by without us seeing or feeling one another. Nothing sexual happened, but the farthest that we went was sleeping in each other's arms all night.

Hinata poked him and he shook his head.

"It's time to get on the plane." It was around 9: 30 PM and the sun was just setting. They got on the plane, threw their carry-ons up above us, and Katsuki sat down next to Gaara, Naruto and Hinata obviously were together, and Lee was in the row ahead of them with Kankuro. Kankuro's sister, Temari was across the aisle from Lee.

After a half an hour on the plane, Katsuki, and everyone else apparently, was suddenly overcome with the urge to sleep, and they all leaned their chairs back and closed their eyes. Immediately sleeping.

Katsuki's POV

When I woke up, I found myself in a dark room with Hinata using my stomach as a pillow.

"Morning," a very familiar voice said behind me. I spun around and saw Zabuza, looking very… wild. His hair looked messy and his jacket was unbuttoned. His eyes were narrowed, and he looked pissed.

"Zabuza… I thought you guys had a trip…"

"This was the trip I guess, we were sent out in pairs on planes to different places, and Haku and I ended up here.

"Haku? She's here?" I glanced around, trying to find her.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the curled up form by the window. I jumped up and immediately wished I hadn't, my head started spinning and I clutched at it until it stopped.

"Yeah, be careful I had the same thing happen."

I nodded, and walked over to Haku, who was sleeping softly.

"Haku?" I shook her lightly, she stirred, but was still asleep. "Haku!" I whispered more urgently, shaking her more roughly.

"Hmm?" She rolled over and sat up, blinking. "Shinya? Is that you?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's me." She smiled and hugged me, before asking where we were.

"I don't know, neither does Zabuza. I wonder why we're here, and what's that necklace you're wearing?"

Haku frowned, and she felt at her neck. On it was a collar-type necklace, with a black screen in front. She shrugged, and she pointed at my neck. I felt mine and found I had something similar on. I looked around, and saw Naruto cursing as he woke up. I rushed over to him, and looked at his neck. He had a necklace on as well.

"Damnit!" I cursed, banging my hand on a desk, Naruto shot up, as did Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking alarmed. I pointed to my neck, and then to his, then to Hinata's.

"What are these, and why is it such a big deal?" Naruto asked.

"I know what this is," I said quietly, "My dad's talked about this to my mom and I overhear them arguing about the ethics. This is a game, ever hear of Ba-" I was cut off as the door was slid open, and a man in combat fatigues walked in, an emblem on his hat flashed, and I recognized it as one of a Major.

"After you," I heard him say, and in walked Iruka.

Those students who were awake exclaimed as they recognized their English teacher, especially after he flicked the lights on.

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled as I stood up, walking forward. "Iruka you bastard, did you sign us up for this?"

Iruka sighed, and shook his head, "Shut up Katsuki." He turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the chalkboard.

"B R Act." He said as he wrote, "Does anyone know what this is?"

I raised my hand, and I was the only one.

"Ah, only Katsuki? Well I would rather you not steal my thunder, so if you'd please sit down."

I shook my head, "No, how the hell could you do this!?"

Iruka shook his head, and threw the piece of chalk at me. I ducked and it hit the wall behind me, shattering.

"Sit Katsuki, before I'm forced to make you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote, my eyes widened, and I quickly sat down.

"Everyone else, shadup and sit down." By now with all the noise everyone had woken up, so they quickly grabbed a desk or a seat on the floor. Haku made an attempt to get over to me, but I cut her off and motioned for her to stay put.

Iruka put away the remote and motioned to the Major. He nodded and pulled out another remote, pointed it at the tv and pressed a button. The screen and movie came to life, and a pretty girl who wore too much make-up to wear with any kind of camouflage came on screen.

"Hello class!" She said with a smile on her face, "Welcome to Battle Royale! Remember to fight hard, vigilantly, and to die with honor!"

Gasps ran throughout the room at the word 'die'. I shook my head, as I already knew most of this information.

Iruka only sat on the desk and watched, but when she said congratulations on being picked he clapped and said thank-you.

About a minute later, right after the girl had finished telling us about how the game was played, Iruka paused the movie and yelled out "Mia!"

Mia looked up, only to receive a knife in the forehead. Her eyes glazed over, and her body fell limply to the floor.

"Told you not to talk," he muttered, getting up and pulling the knife out. He flashed the knife to everyone else, who backed up, and then he motioned to the Major and he played the movie again.

"Now, you will each receive a bag with water, food, a bag with a map compass pen and flashlight, and lastly a weapon. Each weapon is randomized so it eliminates most of the natural advantages. Not all weapons are guns and knives either, you could get anything, from a deck of cards to an automatic machine gun," she continued, "Your teacher will read off the list of the dead every six hours, and will also tell you the danger zones. Be careful, the dangers of these zones are that if you are here after the ten-minute safety time, the necklaces explode! Boom!" Everyone jumped, and felt for the necklaces.

"Now, about the necklaces, these monitor your pulse, and tell us your location. Don't try to take them off or they'll explode as well. If you escape, they explode." Immediately everyone's hands dropped to their side at the sound of 'explode'. "Lastly, after three days, if there is more than one person alive, they all explode! Remember all this! Now I will call your name out with your number, grab anything you want to bring and get your bag from the Major."

"Male #1, Kazuhiko Takahashi,"

Kazuhiko jumped up and ran a hand through his short hair, he grabbed his bag of clothes and caught his bag as the Major threw it at him. He ran out the hallway and outside.

"Female #1, Ino Yamanaka,"

Ino jumped up and tripped, she told Sakura Haruno that they were still friends, then got her stuff and left.

"Male #2, Koninobu Imihara,"

With wide eyes, Koninobu, or Nobu as most of us called him, jumped up and left.

So the list went on, until finally…

"Male #22, Zabuza Momochi,"

I glanced over at Zabuza as he got up calmly, grabbed his bag from the Major, and walked out with a grin on his face.

"Female #22, Haku Sakamoto,"

I whipped my head around as she shakily got up with her bag, got her bag from the Major and walked out.

Shit… there's nothing I can do now… 

"Male #23, Katsuki Shinya."

I sighed heavily and jumped up, happily remembering that I had chosen to wear my combat boots. I grabbed my school bag, which I always packed a survival knife inside, and grabbed my bag from the Major, before Zabuza came back inside, bumped into me rather hard and threw the bag from the Major back in his face.

"This isn't my bag," he spat, and grabbed his own from the rack. I eyed him and he grinned at me.

"As you can tell," Iruka said, "These two are quite dangerous."

"Katsuki Shinya?" I heard Haruno ask, "Dangerous?"

I only grinned as I walked out the door, I'd been here before, I knew all about this, and I'd been mentally prepared for it as well. I dashed into the bushes making sure I was a good 300 yards away from the building before I checked my bag. I mentally grinned as I looked at my weapon. It was a nice, tactical 12-gauge shotgun. With it were about 8 boxes of ammunition, with about 12 rounds per box, so I should have enough to take care of the class, if it came down to that.

I had just loaded four shells when I heard a twig snap behind me, and I spun around, one shell sliding into the chamber as I pulled it out of the bag and pointed it at the noise.

"Who's there?" I asked, glaring in the direction.

"Katsuki?" A male voice, deep and rough.

"Inuzuka?" I voiced aloud as he came into view. Sure enough, it was Kiba. In his hand was a pistol, and I jumped up as soon as I noticed the weapon. He frowned, and his eyes showed confusion, then widened in understanding as he realized I had just seen his weapon.

"Going to shoot me Shinya?" He asked, a small grin on his face, "Do you even have the balls to?"

I shook my head, I knew I could kill him, I knew in the end I was going to, I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Too afraid to speak loser?" He took a small step forward, I only narrowed my vision down the sights that were aimed at his chest. "You couldn't kill me," he said, confidence overcoming his caution, he started raising his pistol.

He didn't raise it any more, however, as a rustling of branches came from my right, and a flash of pink dove between us. Before I had a moment to think my shotgun was up and my finger was tightening on the trigger.

Sakura Haruno landed in a bloody heap between Kiba and I. She moaned in pain and clutched at her side where I had hit her. Kiba sucked in a breath.

"Sakura!" He yelled, "You just…" his voice trailed off and he sunk to his knees, he looked up at me, "YOU JUST SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Wrong," I said calmly, walking towards Kiba, as I stepped over Sakura's curled up form I pointed the shotgun at her face and pulled the trigger. "I just killed your girlfriend."

Anger came to Kiba's eyes and he started raising his pistol, only to find my hand wrapped around it, and the gun yanked from his hand. As he realized he was weaponless and defenseless, he whimpered.

I sniffed the air and curled my nose, "Did you just piss yourself?" I asked, he glanced down at his crotch and we both saw the large wet spot. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Katsuki! Don't kill me!"

I shook my head and re-loaded the shotgun. At this point tears were running down Kiba's cheeks and he had his hands clasped together, still begging for life.

"You don't deserve life you piece of shit," I said, then pointed the gun at his head, and pulled the trigger.

Male #24, Inuzuka, Dead.

Female #28, Haruno, Dead.

Haku's POV

I stopped when I heard the first gunshot. I glanced behind me, worried about who it had been.

_Shinya?_ The thought crossed my mind, and suddenly an image of Shinya laying there with a bullet-hole in his head popped in my mind, and I had to fight the urge not to run back and find out. Instead I checked my map, I looked over and found that a small cave was only three grids away, I looked at my watch. It was 3:30 AM. Hopefully I could make it there by daybreak.

Picking up my bag, I headed south, hoping to god I wouldn't run into someone who had a better weapon than I did. I only had an axe, those only do so much good against bullets.

Katsuki's POV

After I pocketed Kiba's gun, and grabbed Sakura's food and water, ignoring her useless weapon of a damned ping-pong ball, I packed up, loaded up my shotgun and headed south, hoping to find Haku or Zabuza before someone else did. With the way Zabuza had acted… seeming so happy about this, I didn't know if he was entirely trustworthy, same with Haku, but I knew for a fact that Haku wouldn't hurt me without a damn good reason. Though I'm not sure if survival counted as a good reason in her book.

I had just reached a small peninsula on the very south end of the island, where I saw someone being led down to the beach at gunpoint. They yanked his bag off his shoulder, and I got a good look at his clothing.

It was Zabuza.

They searched his bag and found nothing.

"No weapon? Boy you sure got fucked in the ass."

Zabuza just stood there, looking almost bored. Someone said something in his face that I couldn't hear, and he spat at him. He took a step back and grabbed his partner's Uzi, then fire point blank into Zabuza's chest. Zabuza's body jerked from the impact, and he fell backwards, his body twitching. The group shook their head and turned to leave, I ducked down behind the rock I was using for cover, and peeked out to find Zabuza slowly getting up.

"A bullet-proof vest huh? That's not all…" I watched intently as he reached deep into his school-bag, and pulled out a very large handgun. "So Haruno and Inuzuka weren't the only ones who died tonight…"

I ducked behind cover again as his eyes swept the area, I sat there and rested a moment, planning my next move when a series of bangs broke through the silence.

Apparently a lot more than just two had died.

---

So tell me what you think, bad? Good? Plz R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Well I'm sitting here sick with Mono, so I decided to start writing chapter 3! Even though I haven't even posted chapter 2 up yet!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale or Naruto, Katsuki's mine though._

**Chapter 3**

Haku's POV

I sat in a cave, shivering as I had to swim to get there and I was still damp and cold. I jumped when classical American music started playing over a hidden loudspeaker. I blinked as I heard Iruka's voice crackle over the speaker.

_Oh yeah, he's giving us reports every six hours._

"Alright, 8 died last night, not a bad start! You could be doing better though! Here's a list of the dead, in order of who died first. Female #28 Sakura Haruno, Male #12, Kiba Inuzuka, Male #24, Ichiraku Kitano, Male # 29, 8, and 33, Kotetsu Iriyouka…"

I spaced out as he read the list of dead, I vaguely listened for Zabuza or Shinya, though they never came up. I was relieved, I had spent the most of the night jumping at every scream or gunshot, worrying that my best friends had died. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was up and it was much warmer in the cave.

"Haku?" I screamed and spun around, facing the cave entrance with the gun I had received as a weapon pointed in the direction of the voice. I saw Katsuki, his shirt was torn up and blood was staining his skin and darkening his shirt.

"Shinya!" I dropped the pistol and ran to him, grabbing him by the arm and leading him into the cave. "Where are you hurt?"

He grunted and fell onto the floor, laying on his back and panting. Then he started to laugh quietly, "I'm not hurt anywhere Haku, I'm perfectly fine, just tired."

"Then whose blood…?" I left the question hanging as realization dawned on me. "Shinya, is that… did you…"

Shinya sat up and nodded, looking exhausted.

"You killed someone?" He nodded again. I jumped back, horrified. My Shinya… he could kill?

He jumped up as rocks tumbled down in front of the opening, I heard the click of his shotgun racking a round into the chamber, and I backed up against the wall, my eyes wide with terror.

Katsuki's POV

I heard Haku scooting back, and I shouldered the shotgun, I edged closer to the opening, and jumped back when a body fell heavily into the water. I peered upwards to see if someone was going to follow after it, when I received a large pain in my shoulder. I looked down towards the direction the pain came from and found Tazuna Kirigakure pointing a crossbow at me. I quickly pulled the trigger and he fell back into the water. I walked up to him and nudged him with the shotgun, making sure he was truly dead. When he didn't move, I walked back into the cave, dragging the bow behind me.

"Shinya," Haku said quietly, her voice shaking with fear. I glanced up at her, and sat down. "Let me take care of that."

"No," I moved to push her away, but she batted away my hand and placed a hand on the arrow, I sucked in a breath as pain lanced through my side. "Take a breath," she instructed, I sucked one in and was halfway through when she snapped the arrow in half.

"FUCK!" I yelled as a white-hot pain shot through my body, leaving a very painful tingling feeling behind. Haku slowly pulled on the arrow, which only increased the pain.

I muffled the next curse word as the pain only increased. Haku stopped and I started panting as the pain subsided.

"How far was that?" I asked in-between breaths.

"About half an inch," she said quietly, "You've got another three inches to go."

I tried to fight back the whimper but it still came out, "I'm sorry Shinya," she said quietly in my ear, "Ready?"

I nodded a yes halfheartedly. I felt her grip tighten on the arrow.

"One," I shut my eyes tightly, anticipating the pain.

"Two," I grabbed onto a rock in my hand, squeezing it like when your father tells you to bite down on a pencil as he removes a splinter from your finger.

"Three," I opened my mouth in a scream but nothing came out as pain rushed through my body, and overloaded my pain receptors. Suddenly the pain receded and I couldn't feel anything any longer.

Haku's POV

I watched as Shinya's mouth opened but the only thing that came out was a slow breath. As the arrow finally cleared his shoulder his body relaxed, and I had to catch him before he fell face-first onto the stone floor.

"Shinya I'm sorry," I said, picking him up and pulling his shirt off. I reached into my bag and yanked out a white shirt, ripping off the sleeve, I wrapped his shoulder with the sleeve, making a hasty makeshift bandage and I laid his head on my bag for a pillow.

I ran my hand through his short hair, remembering how he had done something like that for me.

_I had been about 14, and I had been climbing a tree when the branch I was standing on broke, and I fell twenty feet through the branches and into a thorn bush. Shinya had been there almost immediately, carefully picking me up and carrying me to his house and the room I had been using. He pulled my shirt off, being polite and keeping me on my stomach so I wasn't indecent. He cleaned the cuts and scrapes, bandaged them, and put ice on the bruises I had received. He had sat there whispering softly to me as he wrapped a bandage around my back and stomach. After that he put my shirt back on and held me in his lap until I fell asleep, the soft stroking of my hair eventually putting me in dream land._

Shinya stirred after about an hour, I was in the middle of changing his bandage when his eyes opened.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he said, wincing as I tied off the bandage. He sat up and stretched, then put his shirt back on. "How long was I out?"

I glanced at my watch, "About an hour, I'm glad you woke up, we've got about thirty minutes before this place is a danger zone."

Shinya jumped up and threw the crossbow out far into the water. "What'd you do that for?" I asked, my eyes wide. He looked over at me, "Too cumbersome, besides who needs a bow when you've got something five times better?" He hefted the shotgun, and I shook my head.

"We've got to get moving, there's a clinic not to far from here," he told me, grabbing his map and looking at it, "Hopefully some of the medicine there isn't too expired." He waded into the water and disappeared as he climbed the bank next to the entrance.

I looked around and didn't see anyone. I was in an open grassy field, dotted here and there by some boulders and uneven ground. No Shinya.

"Shinya?" I called out hesitantly, not wanting to attract attention but not wanting to sit here alone.

I jumped and hid behind a boulder as I heard the sound of automatic gunfire, I crouched down, hoping to god that whoever it was wasn't shooting at me.

"What the fuck does Zabuza think he's doing?" I heard Shinya's voice behind me, I spun around and saw him crouched down, his hands on the shotgun.

"What do you mean?"

"A girl was up on the mountain, shit I dunno if she was part of the game, but she's standing there making some announcement over the megaphone, and Zabuza just up and blows her head off."

"That was the gunfire?"

Shinya nodded.

Katsuki's POV

I frowned, if Zabuza's never heard of this game or played it, how in the hell is he treating it so coldly? Most people are scared shitless of taking a life.

"Zabuza!" Haku yelled next to me, trying to get his attention. I quickly tackled her to the ground, my hand over her mouth.

"Are you fucking nuts!?" I hissed, "Do you want to die?"

Haku shook her head, and I moved my hands. "The last thing you want to do is go giving away where the hell you are Haku." I muttered, she looked upset and I sighed.

"Sorry," I said, just wanting to get this over with now so it wouldn't become a problem later, "I didn't… mean to hurt you."

Haku sighed and leaned against the boulder, "You aren't the same Shinya I know. You've changed."

I shrugged, "I'm still me, I can't afford to be me at the moment though, right now this is kill or be killed Haku, and you've got to prepare for that."

I could tell that Haku wanted to continue this, but we couldn't, as more gunshots echoed near us. I pulled my map out and studied it carefully. "We've got ten minutes to get out of here, the clinic's about an hour long walk. You up for it?"

Haku nodded, and I jumped up, wincing as the sling of the shotgun rubbed against my injured shoulder. When there was a pause in the gunshots, we tore across the field, Haku eventually overtaking me. We stopped when we hit the trees, we'd have plenty of cover here if things got hairy, so we slowed to a walk. I checked the map and saw that Haku had marked it with the Danger Zones. We were just on the border of the one that held the cave, we still had two to go before we were at the clinic.

I heard Haku cry out behind me and I spun around, paranoia bringing the shotgun to my hands.

"Ow," Haku muttered as she got up, brushing her jeans off. I shook my head, "If you didn't wear those you wouldn't trip."

"Look at you!" She exclaimed as we continued walking, "You're pants are twice the width of mine. How can you say to not wear them when you wear them?"

I glanced over my shoulder and grinned, "I don't trip over them."

She threw a rock at me and I ducked, turning back forward and continuing. I smiled as she groaned and continued on, Haku never liked strenuous exercise. She wasn't fat, actually she was very skinny, when I first met her I was afraid she was anorexic, the only reason she didn't look like skin and bones was the five layers of clothing she was wearing, she was just lazy as hell.

"How much further?" I heard her mutter for the tenth time, just to piss me off. I spun around and caught her around the waist, tripping her and laying her back on my knee.

"This is called the back-breaker," I said through my teeth, a grin on my face because of the fact that I was merely playing. "If you ask that one more time I'm gonna finish the move."

Haku's eyes were wide, "Shinya…"

Then I did something she didn't see coming in this particular state.

I bent down and kissed her. Which rewarded me with a sharp slap to the face.

"Don't do that to me! You fucking scared the shit out of me!"

I laughed quietly as she continued to rant. I glanced up and saw a color that didn't blend in with the foliage.

"Hey guess what," I said, a smile still on my face.

"What asshole?"

I smiled wider, "We're here. Now you can stay here, and continue to pitch a hissy fit, or you can follow me and help me fix my fucking shoulder."

Haku grumbled, but diligently followed me into the abandoned building. Immediately I ransacked the place, looking for the Iodine and any anesthetic I could find. Eventually I found the piss colored liquid, but no anesthetic.

"Damnit, Haku c'mere I found something."

"What?" Haku carefully picked over the number of bottles I had strewn around. Eventually she got over to me and glanced at the bottle of Iodine.

"What's this?"

"Antiseptic, it'll clean whatever crap got in the wound, we don't have any anesthetic, so if you get hurt you're fucked."

"What do you want me to do?"

I quickly yanked off my shirt, frowning at the hole, "I liked this shirt too," I muttered, I threw that to the side along with the bandage. I brushed off the dusty table and hoisted myself onto it. Laying back, I sighed in pain.

"Open the bottle and pour it onto the wound."

"The entire thing?"

"Yes, rip the cap off and flip the damn thing over. Get another bandage ready 'cause I'd rather not sit here and have this fucker bleed all over the place."

"Um… Okay." Haku quickly ripped up another shirt and unscrewed the cap on the wound. "Here goes…"

I felt the luke-warm liquid flow into my shoulder and across my chest and upper arm. Quickly the area that my wound was in began stinging, and I sucked in a breath. This made Haku stop, at which I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, fucking, stop." I released her wrist, and she continued pouring slowly. Eventually I got used to the pain, and I relaxed. This was just like being repeatedly stung by bees in a warm humid bathtub.

"You okay?" I opened my eyes and blinked.

"Yeah, stings a bit though."

"Sorry."

I sat up and winced, Haku immediately grabbed the ripped up shirt and started tying it around my shoulder.

"Stop saying sorry Haku."

"Why?"

"You haven't done anything yet."

"Sorry."

I growled, and she squeaked. I smiled and hugged her with my good arm.

"So why did you kiss me?"

I shrugged, and immediately regretted it, when the pain receded I managed a reply, "Fun maybe?"

Haku only rolled her eyes, and I shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya Haku."

She opened her mouth to reply, when a scream echoed throughout the surrounding forest.

"Can't we get a minutes peace?" I complained quietly, yanking my shirt on, I ran to the window and peeked out, hearing nothing and seeing no movement, I sighed.

"Hopefully whoever it was won't come here."

Shikamaru's POV

"So troublesome," I said under my breath as I followed the large path Choji left behind. "Christ a blind bat could follow this."

I tightened my belt, making sure that the revolver stashed there was well hidden. I hadn't scared Choji, but he knew someone was following him. Hopefully the pig wouldn't immediately take me as a threat…

"Here piggy piggy," I muttered under my breath, as I neared a clearing, a smell hit my nostrils.

Food.

"Gotcha." I calmly walked out of the foliage into the clearing, my hands behind my back, calmly resting on the grip of the revolver.

"Hey Choji," I said, trying to sound friendly. He must have jumped two feet in the air, a scream on his lips. He spun around.

"Oh, h-hey Shikam-maru." I saw his right hand nearing his bag, and I pulled the revolver on him.

"Shikamaru!" Choji cried out, his entire gelatinous mass quivering with fear.

"God you are so pathetically disgusting," I said. I shot him in the knee, and he squealed with pain. "Fuck you even sound like a pig!"

He stopped crying out and sat there, blood leaking between his fingers and his body shaking with fear and pain.

"Let me ease that for you." I shot him in the head. I grabbed his bag and added his water to mine, ditching the food as there was hardly any left. His weapon was nice though, a katana, could be of some use if I ever lose hold of the revolver. Mayhaps the fat pig wasn't so useless after all.

I heard some rustling in the bushes behind me, and I drew the katana, deciding to see how useful it really would have been.

"It's useless."

I stood up straight, "Shino?"

Shino walked out, an MP5 in his hands. I relaxed and sheathed the katana.

"What do you mean it's useless?"

"Compared to a bullet I mean, good luck trying to block them."

I frowned.

"Wha-?" The sentence died on my lips.

Literally.

Katsuki's POV

I ducked down as more gunfire echoed nearby.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, holding the shotgun in my hands, "Who the hell is out there and what kind of gang war are they holding?"

Haku shrugged and I regarded her with a look of sarcasm.

"Like I expected you to have an answer." I cringed mentally the second these words left my lips, as Haku looked down in sadness.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just…" I sighed and waved around at our surroundings.

"Stop saying sorry."

"Huh?" I looked at her, she raised her head and looked me straight in the eye fiercely.

"You haven't done anything, stop apologizing."

I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her, when a speaker that was about two feet away blared to life.

From it came classical music, a band playing a quick and cheery marching song. Eventually the music quieted and Iruka's voice came to life.

"Wow people are really taking things to the next step!" He said joyfully, "Ten dead in the past six hours! Good job excellent progress! Here's the list of dead: Female #32: Ino Yamanaka, male #29: Kazuhiko Imamura, Female #35 Karrah Incino. Female #14, Hinomora Azusha, Female #26, Shikyo Aburotse, Male #12 Ichigo Kakorouga, Female #28 Kari Toriyama, Female #38 Toriko Kantura Male #24 Choji Onimura, Male #40 Shikamaru Nara. That's all, good luck! Here's a list of the next danger zones."

Haku frantically pulled her map out and jotted down the times and locations as I sat back and relaxed.

"Man… ten people…" I said, "They're finally getting it."

"Getting what?"

"That they'll die in two more days if they don't kill each other."

"So will we."

I nodded, then stood up. "Yup, that's why we're getting out of here, so… get whatever you need together. Then let me know."

I walked over to the corner where I had thrown my shirt, and frowned in dismay. Shrugging, I pulled it over my head and waited for Haku.

---

Not much of a cliffhanger I know, hell not much of an ending but I needed a place to stop it and this seemed like as good as any.

Please R&R!


End file.
